mark and vex love
by mdoctor2727
Summary: mark and vex are in a relationship its love after they hold hands mark and vex decide to start a relationship. Dyson finds out and he hates vex especially since he believes he is just taking advantage of mark since he is his son he doesn't believe they could relay be in love. Mark and Vex develop there relationship lots of sex between vex and mark xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


After they defeated hades and the baby was born vex and mark stepped out of the caravan and stood together vex looked at mark and said he heard he changed meaning he was officially a man in the fae world. vex said "so have you chosen you know light or dark" hoping he had chosen dark because vex is dark and they could be together although it would mean choosing vex over his father and friends which vex didn't want since all the dark ever gave him was loneliness and he did not want this for mark and mark replied "I dont think ill ever will choose a side". vex looked down thinking that meant that he didn't want to be with him then mark said "I have made one choose though" vex looked up to see marks hand he grabbed. they held hands smiling being the greatest day of there lives. vex and mark had never felt this way about any one before since vex's dark past and mark being alone his whole life not having any one to love but now they had each other and they kissed mark was a better kisser than vex imagined from his oracle vision. Dyson steeped out of the caravan and saw vex kissing his son and went in to a rage nearly transforming vex turned around and Dyson punched him every one ran over holding Dyson back from killing vex everyone was shocked realising vex and marks relationship mark grabbed vex making sure he was OK he stood up he shouted at Dyson "calm down" him and vex were in love then he picked up vex and carried him to the caravan and drove away everyone stood surprised. The next day vex was back to himself thanks to his fast healing. mark was sleeping vex stood over mark thinking how lucky he was to have him. vex lay down cuddling mark waiting for him to wake he was asleep so long vex checked his pulse surprised he was such a deep sleeper he was vex cooked breakfast and mark woke up and they ate breakfast they took a relay long shower together. After vex laughed and told mark about his relay deep sleeping mark flirted saying that he was dreaming of him they look at each other and then Mark and Vex enthusiastically strip off their clothes and Mark pins Vex up against the wall narrowly missing a heel. His recent Shifting had unleashed all new levels of passion and desire and the animal in him was hungry to play. Now down to their underwear only he bites his lips. "You look good enough to eat" he whispers with a faint growl gently brushing Vex's lips with his own teasing him for things to come. Vex teases him right back withholding every kiss Mark goes in for. He moves his hands down Mark's broad shoulders gripping with his black painted nails. Mark moves to Vex's neck then down his chest. Vex remembers his vision from the Oracles and shivers with anticipation. Before today he never could have imagined that his ultimate fantasy would become a reality. But here he was alone, up close and personal with none other than Mark. And it was real. Mark slips his fingers under Vex's waistband and grins "I've been thinking long… and hard… about us." Vex is overcome with a rush adrenaline unlike anything he's felt ever before. It was just like his vision. The Oracles knew nothing could ever thrill him like this fiery young Shifter did. "Oh me too… you honestly have no idea how much I have thought about this." Vex's entire body pulsates with pleasure as he feels Marks mouth wrap around his cock. He loses all concept of space and time and relishes the moment. Having been aroused for a while now so it is not going to take much to get him off. This may be kind of embarrassing for his first time with perfect perfect Mark but who the fuck cares. Mark is touching his dick. And he will take that... Hell yeah he will take it. He begins edging closer and closer to climax but Mark knows it. The mischief maker is intent on making a mess out of the older Mesmer Mark knows he's made Vex wait for long enough already so what difference is another couple of minutes going to make He feels Vex growing harder and harder in his mouth and just as he's about to release Mark stops and stands up with a smug grin. Quite a significant difference it seems. Vex realises what Mark had done and he stares him down panting like he's run a marathon. "You jolly rotten tease" He yells. Heart racing a frustrated and exhilarated Vex extends his right hand and Mesmers Mark across the room towards the front of the van. Mark lands on the passenger seat falling back against the door. He knew he would break Vex eventually. It was his plan all along actually. "All right then bring it on." Vex captures Mark by his waistband and removes his underwear in return. His dick bounces out rock hard and already moist on the tip. It is perfectly proportioned more than adequate in girth and long enough to be stimulating but never painful. He hovers over him and licks all the way down his chest down his abs drifting further down past his navel. Mark sighs and allows his head to fall back as Vex devours him, over his hipbones and up his inner thighs. "I could get used to this" he thinks to himself "just enjoy being enjoyed" Vex takes Mark into his mouth teasing the tip at first and diving right down to his throat. He slides his head down and sucks up repeating in a steady rhythm. Vex is pretty proud of his abilities to work a cock. He has one after all but he is also a mesmer He knows what to do with his hands. "Oh… God…" gasps Mark emphatically tensing his body and clutching at the sides of the passenger seat "I've never felt… anything… like this… before. Well… yes this before… but not…like…THIS...OH...GOD...!"asps Mark tensing his body and clutching at the sides of the passenger seat, "I've never felt… anything… like this… before. Well… yes this before… but not…like…THIS OH!" "So you think I'm pretty good" Vex was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. Mark's eyes roll to the back of his head "Mhmmm" Vex continues to suck Mark off relishing every drop feeling Mark quiver and moan beneath him. He begins by licking the length and teasing the tip listening to Mark mutter and pant until he can't stand any more teasing. He then dives down on Mark's cock, wasting no time getting the entire length down his throat. "Jesus Christ... you're deepthroating me. Hell... oh..." Vex grins to himself loving the sight of Mark shuddering at his mercy. Just as Vex is speeding up ready to let Mark come Mark grabs his hair and huffs "Wait I don't wanna come yet. I wanna fuck you. Please. Those leather pants do things to me. I gotta get into that." Vex leaves Mark hanging for a moment and reaches for a small compartment beside his wardrobe. He had waited and fantasised about Mark for long enough. He was always in his mind in his dreams practically in his soul and he needed to feel Mark physically inside of himself too. He opens the drawer and takes out a tube of lube. He holds it up grins and raises his eyebrows seductively. "You really sure about this" Mark returns to full awareness and sits up with interest."OH! Yes… OH. YES!" He exclaims surprised and enticed. "I've ah, never been with another man before but how hard can it be right" Mark was an adventurer and his instincts were highly attuned to new experiences. He wasn't quite sure what was about to happen but he was aroused as hell and aching to find out. He adjusts the back of the passenger seat, leans right back and spreads his legs. "You'll take care of me right?," he commands. "Damn right I will" rejoices Vex. He climbs on top of Mark grabs the scruff of his neck and kisses him passionately. Vex then leans back and opens his legs to prepare himself and give Mark a bit of a show. He slicks up just one finger at first; teasing his hole. He works his way up to his knuckle, curving his finger to show Mark what prostate pleasure looks like. Eventually two whole fingers, then Vex decides that he doesn't want to wait any more. "You still want this" He asks again just to make sure this was really happening. Mark nods fervently and swears under his breath. They adjust themselves to the right angle as Vex slowly lowers himself on top, thrusting a few times and catching his breath when he bottoms out. Mark stares at Vex through hooded eyelids with his mouth gaping open. "You're fucking beautiful" he whispers. "Move on me." Even though it was his first time with a man everything felt natural and their movements organic. If anything this was better than any of his other sexual experiences the grip even tighter and the friction more robust. The sensation of muscle on muscle hair on hair was driving him wild. They move together in somewhat of a trance with foreheads touching sharing every shaky breath like it could be their last whispering dirty sweet nothings. "Fuck Mark you're huge and so gorgeous. I've wanted this for so long I don't think I'm gonna last long this time. Fuck" he sighs, gradually increasing in pace and vigour. Mark moans in pleasure and pride silently congratulating himself on turning Vex on so much. "I don't care. I just need this please. We can take our time later. I just need you. God just take me." He sighs ruggedly, grabbing Vex's hips more roughly than intended, potentially bruising the older man's sides. Vex seems pleased at the gesture and he begins to stroke himself in rhythm with their movements calling our Mark's name louder with each thrust. Mark thrusts back from below watching in awe as Vex rolls his body up and down to hit his sweet spots. Vex's eyes are beginning to glaze over as he focuses on hitting the spot each time he rocks down. Mark has never seen such a blessed out looking face and the fact that it is Vex's and it's because of him is overwhelming and incredible. "Whoa, fuck... You riding me like that... That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen." Mark calls out completely enamored with he sight of Vex riding him like that no shame all abandon. Dirty but oh so elegant like he knows exactly what he's doing. Mark leans back to admire the view growing harder and closer to climax by the second. Vex is starting to sweat and his pale face is now flushed and Mark can't help but feel proud that he is the one making Vex come undone. "Oh but love that's nothing compared to how it feels for me. Oh god. Oh Mark you fucking beast" "Oh yeah" Mark teases under his breath dizzied with the stimulation "How do you like this then" He holds Vex still throwing him the darkest most lustful stare and jackhammer's him from beneath. Vex's head falls back and his mouth drops open as he lets out the deepest shakiest scream so loud it could have smashed the window. His toes begin to curl and he screams out again "Mark yes yes oh god I'm so close. I'm gonna come" Mark nearly comes at the sight of Vex's elation and the feeling of his hole beginning to tighten over Mark's now aching throbbing cock. Thy're both close so looks Vex in the eye "I wanna come and make you come so hard. Can we turn over so I can drill you" He's ready. Oh so ready. Euphoric and breathless Vex squeezes his legs around Mark rolling onto his back and pulling Mark on top. Mark re-enters and pushes Vex's legs as wide open and as high as they will go and pounds him with all of his might. Vex strokes himself again and with one hand and clenches the seat with the other. "Come for me come for me. Fuck I wanna see that O face". Mark tries to hold on for Vex but his body begins to tense and his groin pulsates. It's just too wonderful. After two more sharp deliberate thrusts he lets out a long satisfied groan as he stills forward over Vex clutching at the headreast releasing months worth of sexual tension into his best friend and lover. The sensation of Mark throbbing inside of him throws Vex off at the same time. His legs stiffen and his toes curl. His breathing shallows as his hips shake. His arms tense completely and he clutches his fists arching his neck right back beneath his shoulders. He cries out with profanities and praise shooting his load all over his own chest and over the top to the window behind him. Their lips meet in hazy post-coital bliss clutching at each other's faces smiling coming down from the release of their pent-up passion. The Mesmer and the Shifter collapse together exhausted and satisfied. Mark sinks into the driver's side and Vex remains sprawled out right where Mark had him. "Oh wow." Mark smiles still catching his breath "remind me again why I ever dated women... That really was something else." In all honest truth Mark was floored by that raw carnal passion and smouldering masculine energy between them. Sure he had been attracted to the odd man here and there. Hell the heart wants what the heart wants. But hot damn... He never suspected this is what he had been missing. Vex looks pleased with himself. "So it's safe to say you're on Team Vex now?" "OH. YEAH. Without a doubt" he nods earnestly still puffing slightly. "Once you go Team Vex you never go back you know" Mark shrugs. So be it. "We might need to clean your place up pretty soon though" he laughs gesturing towards the back of the van. It was still trashed from escaping the fire and running from Hades' puppets. The mattress was still open and bloodstained covered in an assortment of blankets and towels. Drawers had been raided and the contents emptied from the search for medical equipment. Shoes had fallen off their shelves. Even the floor rugs had moved from the inertia. Now there were cum-stained seats and towels and dirty sweaty clothes too. "Yeah well. I'd tell the bleedin' Valkyrie to do it herself but she had to go and piss off up to Valhalla didn't she." Mark scoffs and shakes his head. "Is that a phone ringing?" Mark tunes in to the sound. "Hey now don't change the subject You had me all excited." "Shhh..." Mark rummages through the clothes and towels on the ground and finds his phone in his jeans pocket. "It's Dyson" he confirms as he answers the call. "Hey Son, you still with Vex?" "Hi Daddy Dyson" sings Vex from the background. "Ugh, I'll take that as a yes..." Mark hangs his head in his hands. He knows the two don't like each other but there's not much he can do about it. "Anyway, I called to say im sorry how i reacted he other day about you and vex but The Dal is once again open for business and we're throwing a party to celebrate the Non-End of the World. We're all expected since you know we saved the world and all." "Oh awesome see you there"


End file.
